Dennis Lee
Dennis Lee is Juniper and Ray Ray Lee's older brother. Although he acts like the stereotypical teenager with an addiction to TV and video games at the beginning of the series, he eventually changes his attitude once he learns of Juniper's role as Te Xuan Ze. He becomes a new sidekick to June and even shows greater knowledge in magic than she, thanks to his role-play gaming. Appearance Dennis has black hair, black eyes, and light brown skin. Dennis's attire is a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and white and black tennis shoes. Personality Dennis has extensive knowledge of magic, derived from all of his video games. Dennis is attracted to Mary Test, as she believed in magic and the impossible even without proof, besides smart and pretty, and able to fight. Begining of the Invasion When the invasion began Dennis and Gwen were sent to Pimpleback Mountain to guard it from fusions. Ah-mah came and told him that he was really a Anodite and asked Gwen to start teaching him and she gladly agreed. Dennis was a fast learner as he was learning about magic for a long time and now helps her train Conner Caster. Powers Mana Manipulation and Energy control, Dennis's magical powers are revealed to be of alien descent inherited from his grandfather Zachary, a member of a free-spirited alien race of pure energy beings known as Anodites, from the planet Anodyne. Zachary tells Dennis that, like himself, Dennis is also an Anodite; he has "the spark" and thus is able to freely manipulate and control mana. Dennis can create energy blasts, shields and barriers. His powers are also used like energy constructs, allowing him make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry him and others though air, safety nets; it also turns out Dennis can also synchronize her Combat training with his energy manipulation abilities. Dennis has more mana-related powers: He can find any person he wants by detecting the traces of mana that he/she left. He can also absorb mana. He also has the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, heat vision, telepathy and healing living beings. He can also transform into an Anodite. In his Anodite form his powers are greatly enhanced, having demonstrated the abilities of flight and size alteration. Magic and Spells Dennis is seen using magic, casting magical, mystical spells, and reciting spoken incantations, thus enabling him to use various magical powers and abilities. On two occasions, Dennis used the five mystical Charms of Bezel to become a super hero by the name of "Lucky Boy." At first his power and ability were drawn from the luck-granting Charm of Bezel, which instantly gave him complete and perfect luck in everything he did. While wearing the charm, any action he took would result in a chain reaction granting his wish, but usually injuring Juniper or Ray Ray in the process. He later brought back his superhero identity after obtaining the legendary lost Keystone of Bezel, which increased his natural abilities to superhuman levels, rather than just affecting his luck. Both times, Dennis was forced to retire when the five Charms and Keystone of Bezel were given to the Anodites for safe-keeping. Dennis was tutored in magic by Gwen Tennyson. Trying to get into Yahwahtacsip he mistakes its name for "Wah Di Tah," saying that he knows how to read it, but not to pronounce it correctly. After Gwen's tutoring, Dennis begins to cast spells and incantations again. Dennis is less knowledgeable than Charmcaster, Hex, or Gwen, having just learning to use his alien powers, but, like Gwen, he is innately more powerful than Charmcaster and Hex. He has learned to create a Partly Anodite mode. Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:NPCs Category:Males Category:CN Characters Category:A to Z Category:Heroes Category:Characters